To Read Again...
Please edit any grammar mistakes! C: This is a Starspeaker shipfic by me. This was inspired by a lot of Starspeaker fanfics. This is basically my version of them. Actually written quite a long time ago by my younger cousin who lacks a Wikia account. _______________________________________________________________________________________ Winter. Pronghorn. Alba. Starflight ran his talons along the unused library stamps. Sepia. Tamarin. Barracuda. '' Reading. But not quite. Repeatedly. The one thing he could read, and would ever read- the names of the students attending Jade Mountain Academy. His movements across the stamps became more rapid. Finally he flung them all down in frustration. They clattered around his talons. A dragon entered the room. The footsteps were too heavy to be Sunny's, too light to be Clay's or Tsunami's. And all the students were asleep. Fatespeaker. "Hello, Fatespeaker," he called out, turning his head towards the sound. "Starflight," she replied, stepping forward. "What are you doing? Shouldn't you be asleep?" "Shouldn't you?" he asked her. "Well, you weren't there- so I went to find you," she told him. Starflight sighed. "Too many things on my mind to sleep." Sunny. Fatespeaker. Being blind. Everything needs to be right. Have to manage the library. Being blind. Fatespeaker... He felt her talons brush his, then hesitate, as if she didn't know whether to draw them away or not. Soft affection for her rose inside of him, and he took her talons in his. Her claws were blunt and the scales on her talons felt dry. "Fatespeaker?" he said, running his claw gently along her talon. "What- why-" "Oh!" she exclaimed happily. "Starflight, I have something to show you." What does it matter? I can't see. She shuffled around for a moment, then shoved something into his talons. Gently, she placed one of his claws onto it. It was a wooden board, marked with bumps and raised lines. They felt like...the raised letters on the stamps. Just as he had done to read the stamps, he ran his claw along the edge of it. Reading. He was reading. The letters formed words. ''A Tale of Two NightWings "It's a scroll," whispered Fatespeaker. "I told you that I would find a way for blind dragons to read. And I asked Sunny what your favorite scroll was- she told me it was Tales of NightWings. ''Well, I read it, and- now that we know it wasn't true- I decided to make my own version. I hope you-" She didn't get to finish her sentence. Starflight, without hesitating, had hugged her, joy rising inside of him until like he felt like he would burst from happiness. "Did you really carve this all?" he asked her, running his talon over the board. "Fatespeaker..." "Read it!" she ordered him cheerfully. "Come on!" she added, pulling him out of the library and into an extra cave. He felt her curl up beside him and position the scroll in his talons. And so Starflight began to read it- read, for the first time in six months. Without being able to see, he read about the adventures of two NightWings- one of them impossibly charming and smart, always knowing the answers, the other bright-hearted and spirited. Together they journeyed through Pyrrhia, saving dragons and making peace. One day, after years of questing and bringing good, they got married, and the whole kingdom rejoiced. 'The End''' "What did you think?" He sensed Fatespeaker, who had stayed awake the whole time, leaning in closer. Starflight smiled. "I have a new favorite scroll." Category:Fanfictions (Completed) Category:Fanfictions Category:Genre (Romance) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon)